heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eli
Eli is a carny who was banished from the carnival by Joseph Sullivan. He decided to lead a new life but was found by Tracy Strauss. Upon hearing that Samuel took command of the carnival, Eli has returned to be his right hand man. He is an Advanced human with the ability to clone himself. He served as the (former) secondary antagonist of the second half of Volume Five of Season Four. Character History Volume Five In "The Fifth Stage" Eli turns up at Samuel's trailer, and asks him what he wants. He asks Eli to serve as his right-hand man and Eli multiples himself once over and agrees. Samuel tells him to go to Noah Bennet'sapartment and get the contents of a box marked "Primatech". When Eli asks if he can use his "friends" and summons more of himself, Samuel says they'll do nicely. Eli arrives at Noah's apartment for some files. Later, at Noah's apartment, Eli introduces himself as an emissary from the Sullivan Bros. Carnival. Another Eli appears behind Lauren, and more start appearing. They say that they don’t' want anyone to get hurt. Noah gives Lauren a signal and attacks one of the clones. He shoots one of the clones and tells Lauren to get to the bathroom, while another Eli disarms him. Noah and Lauren get to the bathroom where Noah removes another hidden gun. He explains that one of the Elis is the Prime, and shooting him will get rid of the rest. They go back out but Eli has left and taken the Primatech files with him. "Upon This Rock" While Claire is admiring some posters about "The Enchanting Temptress" and "The Amazing Replicating Man", Eli watches her. Claire becomes uncomfortable with all the staring but Lydia reassures her that Eli is harmless. Later, after Claire speaks with Samuel, Eli is once again watching her. He creates a few clones and talks with Samuel, who orders him to make sure Claire doesn't leave. Eli then continues to watch Claire intently. He follows her to Samuel's trailer, where he and his clones tell her to get back to work on beautification duty. Claire begins to notice that Eli is watching her every move, so she runs from him. Eli follows her to the House of Mirrors, where he orders his clones to stay and guard the exit. Eli enters the house, trying to find Claire, who is making multiple reflections of herself. Claire knocks Eli out and his clones disappear. Believing that Eli is gone, Claire tries to leave the carnival, but Eli returns and drags her away. The next day, as Eli is watching Claire, Samuel arrives and asks Eli to leave. Confused, Eli obeys. In "Let It Bleed" Eli's name is on Edgar's list, which says he "replicates himself". As Noah watches Vanessa and Samuel in "Close to You", one of Eli’s clones sneaks up on him and knocks him down. He shoots it with a taser, making it disappear, and then tasers another clone that confronts Matt. Back at the carnival, Eli watches over Vanessa. In "The Art of Deception" One of Eli's clones shoots up the Carnival. Eli overhears Claire and Lydia saying that Noah is coming to kill Samuel. When Samuel begins a speech about his recent actions, Eli shoots him in the shoulder from afar. Eli keeps shooting, and in the process he hits other people, among them Lauren, who was on her way to the Carnival, Claire, who was hit in the neck, but healed, and Lydia. Noah looks around and finds Eli shooting. He shots Eli, but it turns out to be a clone. Another Eli knocks Noah unconscious. While taking Noah to the carnival, Eli narrowly misses Lauren, who tries to shoot him, but is unable to aim due to her injury. Samuel holds the dying Lydia in his arms, invites her to see what is in his heart, and kisses her. She gasps in horror and looks up at him, whispering that she knows he ordered Eli to do this. Lydia dies without saying anything further. Eli arrives with Noah, who says he found him on the hill. He shows everyone the rifle. Samuel tells Eli to take Noah to the House of Mirrors and tie him up, and then take Claire to Samuel's trailer. In "The Wall" Eli watches outside of Samuel's trailer, making sure that Claire does not escape. Later, after Samuel allowed Claire into the House of Mirrors, Eli reports that she did in fact escape. Samuel tells him to tell the other carnies to pack and also gives him the order to dispose of Lauren. Eli fails at this however, and later tells Samuel what happened. Samuel tells him not to worry about it and tells him to go after the people who Lydia said would try to stop them. Eli goes to the home of Matt Parkman and, when Sylar and Peter escape, he is there waiting for them. In "Brave New World" Eli and many of his clones appear in Matt's kichen, explaining that they are there so that Matt, Peter, and Sylar don't become a problem. Eli's clones also confront Sylar and Peter in the basement. In the kitchen, after Matt tries to convince Eli that he doesn't want to do this, also sensing that Eli's not entirely convinced of Samuel's plan, but Eli says that he has no choice. Matt grabs a knife and tries to use telepathy on the clones, but Eli reveals that only the original has a mind to control. Matt lunges at one of them, but the rest overpower him, dislocating his leg. The Elis grab kitchen knives, but Eli is knocked out by Peter and Sylar, causing his clones to disappear. Peter looks into his mind to find out where the carnival is and what Samuel's terrible plan is. Matt then uses his ability to apparently brainwash Eli against Samuel. At the carnival, Noah sees Eli wandering around. In the preparation tent, after Noah and Edgar have joined forces, Eli also joins them, admitting that he killedLydia on Samuel's orders. He also notes that he can't expect to be part of the family after killing one of their own, but convinces the other carnies that they should leave saying that Samuel has to be stopped. He leaves along with the other carnies and is last seen being teleported away by Hiro. Powers and abilities Eli has the ability to clone himself. Eli seems to be referred to by his clones as the "Omega" or the "Prime" and is able to produce hundreds of clones. All of Eli's clones are hollow on the inside and share a sort of collective mind. Eli's clones are able to travel vast distances away from the Prime, but they cannot stay away for long and feel the urge to return to him after a certain amount of time. Category:Advanced Humans Category:Characters Category:Villains